movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of Earthsea
Plot After losing his grandmother to a mysterious evil monster, which she fought to protect her grandson, as a child, Prince Sora ends up afraid of death and, years later, has a mysterious shadow chasing after him. And when the world's balance begins to mysteriously collapse, he is sent on a quest to solve the mystery by his parents, King Cloud and Queen Aerith, as a "Coming-of-Age" quest to help him overcome the shadow coming after him. En route, he meets Master Eraqus, Captain Neweyes, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and their dinosaur friends, Rex, Dweeb, Elsa, and Woog, and together, they become allies to solve the mystery. Upon arrival at Hort Town, Sora's group meet and stay over at a farm, owned by Eraqus and Neweyes' wives, Erika and Diana and even meeting and befriending Kairi, a kind-hearted human girl with a first-degree burn scar raised by Leomon and the Mobians in the forest behind the farm, who are in war against a group of magical villains named Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Professor Screweyes, and Master Xehanort, who run a slave-trading business. Cast Main characters Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; A 16 year old Prince of Enlad who, after losing his grandmother to death by a battle against a mysterious evil monster as a child, is trying to overcome being pursued by a mysterious shadow for the past fews years since. He was then reluctantly sent on a quest for "Coming-of-Age" and inner courage to solve the mystery behind the world's balance collapsing) Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3; A 16 year old girl with a healed first-degree burn scar on her left cheek. As an infant, her parents were murdered by mysterious villains who then attempted to burn her alive (Hence the scar), when Leomon and the Mobians rescued her and, being old friends of her parents, raised her as one of their own, but luckily, she already knows about her real parents' death since Leomon and the Mobians told her as a child. She is currently in war against Myotismon's group and their slave-trading business in Hort Town) Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3; A wise magical Keyblade Master who is the Archmage of both Earthsea and Roke and Erika's husband. While on the quest to solve the mystery behind the world's balance collapsing with Neweyes, his pupils Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and their dinosaurs, Rex, Dweeb, Elsa, and Woog, he meets Sora, a Prince who is now a wanderer on the same quest and, with his group, acts as a parental figure to Sora and even those they befriend) Captain Neweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story; A wise wizard/technician who is Assistant Archmage of both Earthsea and Roke and Diana's husband. While on the quest to solve the mystery behind the world's balance collapsing with Eraqus, his pupils Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and their dinosaurs, Rex, Dweeb, Elsa, and Woog, he meets Sora, a Prince who is now a wanderer on the same quest and, with his group, acts as a parental figure to Sora and even those they befriend) Erika (Pokemon; A tough, yet kind-hearted, wiccan who used to be a priestess of the Tombs of Atuan and Eraqus' wife. She now currently owns a farm with Neweyes' wife and her roommate, Diana. She is also good friends with Kairi, Leomon, and the Mobians and welcomes any friends, old and those connected with them, into her home with open arms) Diana (OC character; A kind woman who also used to be a priestess of the Tombs of Atuan and Neweyes' wife. She now currently owns a farm with Eraqus' wife and her roommate, Erika. She is also good friends with Kairi, Leomon, and the Mobians and welcomes any friends, old and those connected with them, into her home with open arms) Leomon (Digimon; A wise, kind, and just King of the Forest who knows right from wrong and wrong from right. He, along with his Mobian army, raises the first-degree burned orphan Kairi as one of his own after a group of mysterious villains murdered her real parents since she was an infant. He is also good friends with Eraqus, Neweyes, Diana, and Erika) Myotismon (Digimon; A vampire Digimon who is on a mission to gain eternal life along with his brother, wife, and son, Xehanort, Hunter J and Vanitas, while even using Screweyes and the slave traders as his pawns to get it. He even harbors a deep hatred towards Eraqus and Neweyes for banishing him and his family to the Wastelands' Doorway to the Land of the Dead as punishment for trying to control the dead and usurp the title of Archmage) Hunter J (Pokemon; A bounty huntress who is on a mission to gain eternal life along with her brother-in-law, husband, and son, Xehanort, Myotismon, and Vanitas, while even using Screweyes and the slave traders as her pawns to get it. She even harbors a deep hatred towards Eraqus and Neweyes for banishing her and her family to the Wastelands' Doorway to the Land of the Dead as punishment for trying to control the dead and usurp the title of Assistant Archmage) Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3; A Keyblade Master who is the only wizard with magical powers and is on a mission to gain eternal life along with his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas, while even using Screweyes and the slave traders as his pawns to get it. He even harbors a deep hatred towards Eraqus and Neweyes for banishing him and his family to the Wastelands' Doorway to the Land of the Dead as punishment for trying to control the dead and help Myotismon and Hunter J usurp the titles of Archmage and Assistant Archmage) Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; A Keyblade Wielder who is on a mission to gain eternal life along with his parents and uncle, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Xehanort, while even using Screweyes and the slave traders as his pawns to get it. He was born from the darkness within Myotismon and Hunter J's hearts and is eager to follow his parents footsteps to becoming Archmage and picking a wife to become Assistant Archmage) Professor Screweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story; Neweyes' twin brother who wanted to be popular like him since they were young. After losing his eye to a mysterious monster, he soon uses dark magic under Myotismon's group's guidance and became owner of a slave trading company, unaware that he and his slave traders are being used as pawns to help Myotismon's group gain eternal life and become Archmage and Assistant Archmage) Minor characters Terra, Ventus, and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3; Eraqus’ loyal pupils) Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3; Ventus' partner and friend) Rex, Dweeb, Elsa, and Woog (We’re Back: A Dinosaur’s Story; Neweyes’ loyal dinosaur companions) Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Consisting Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, and Sticks the Badger, they are Leomon's clan who helped raise Kairi since she was an infant following the death of her parents. While they, mostly Shadow, are suspicious of strangers since Maria's death, they can sense sooner or later if they're friendly or not. They are even extremely loyal to Leomon, Kairi, and their friends) Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3; Former slaves who were rescued by Eraqus' group along with Sora. They ended up becoming friends with the heroes and with each other as they stayed at Erika and Diana's farm) Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); A follower of Myotismon's group. He is in charge of the slave traders) Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); A follower of Myotismon's group. He is in charge of the slave traders) Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); Shredder and Krang's lackey) Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); Shredder and Krang's lackey) Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); The lead slave trader who works for Screweyes. Despite being tough, he is also a bit bumbling at times) Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3; A slave trader who works for Screweyes. After Sora was rescued along with Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette by Eraqus' group, he and the Gangreen Gang were captured and forced to stay with them at Diana and Erika's. Overtime, he opens up as a friend to them and even Kairi and her clan and understood how the world's balance really works) Ace D. Copular (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); A slave trader who works for Screweyes. After Sora was rescued along with Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette by Eraqus' group, he, Lea, and the rest of the Gangreen Gang were captured and forced to stay with them at Diana and Erika's. Overtime, he opens up as a friend to them and even Kairi and her clan and understood how the world's balance really works) Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); A slave trader who works for Screweyes. After Sora was rescued along with Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette by Eraqus' group, he, Lea, and the rest of the Gangreen Gang were captured and forced to stay with them at Diana and Erika’s. Overtime, he opens up as a friend to them and even Kairi and her clan and understood how the world's balance really works) Li'l Arturo de la Guerra (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); A slave trader who works for Screweyes. After Sora was rescued along with Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette by Eraqus' group, he, Lea, and the rest of the Gangreen Gang were captured and forced to stay with them at Diana and Erika’s. Overtime, he opens up as a friend to them and even Kairi and her clan and understood how the world's balance really works) Big William "Billy" W. Williams (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); A slave trader who works for Screweyes. After Sora was rescued along with Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette by Eraqus' group, he, Lea, and the rest of the Gangreen Gang were captured and forced to stay with them at Diana and Erika’s. Overtime, he opens up as a friend to them and even Kairi and her clan and understood how the world's balance really works) Grubber J. Gribberish (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); A slave trader who works for Screweyes. After Sora was rescued along with Riku, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette by Eraqus' group, he, Lea, and the rest of the Gangreen Gang were captured and forced to stay with them at Diana and Erika’s. Overtime, he opens up as a friend to them and even Kairi and her clan and understood how the world's balance really works) Less characters Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; Sora's father and the King of Enlad. He hopes for Sora to overcome his fear and become the new king in his stead and find a queen for himself) Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; Sora's mother and the Queen of Enlad. She hopes for Sora to overcome his fear and become the new king in her stead and find a queen for himself) Sophia (OC character; Sora's grandmother who is always supportive of Sora's dream of being a magical Keyblade Master and future King of Enlad) Maria Robotnik (Sonic X; Shadow's childhood friend who died by the same mysterious monster that killed Sora's grandmother two years prior to that) Cloak vendor (Tales from Earthsea; A woman who sells cloaks in Hort Town. She used to be a witch, but since she lost her powers due to the world's balance collapsing and the people having stopped believing in magic, she then reduced herself to sell cloaks) Hazia dealer (Tales from Earthsea; A man who bribes passerbys into eating a bunch of drugs called Hazia) Musical Numbers 1 Where Do I Go From Here (From "Pocahontas: Journey to a New World") (Performed by Sora in Chapter 2) 2 Count Me Out (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by Kairi in Chapter 4) 3 Heaven's Light/Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Diana, Erika, and Myotismon in Chapter 6) 4 Kairi's Song (Parody of "Princess Mononoke Theme Song" from "Princess Mononoke") (Performed by Kairi in Chapter 8) 5 What's Mine is Yours (From "All Dogs go to Heaven") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 8) 6 Soon You'll Come Home (From "All Dogs go to Heaven") (Performed by Kairi in Chapter 9) 7 Roll Back the Clock (From "We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story") (Performed by Rex in Chapter 10) 8 Love is the Light Inside Your Heart (From "Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night") (Performed by Aqua in Chapter 10) 9 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by Myotismon's group in Chapter 13) 10 Where Do I Go From Here Reprise (From "Pocahontas: Journey to a New World") (Performed by Sora and Kairi's groups in Chapter 14) 11 Dear My Friend (From "Sonic Unleashed") (Performed by Brent Cash, first end credits song) 12 Toki no Uta (The Song of Time) (From "Tales from Earthsea") (Performed by Aoi Teshima, second end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Sora's Childhood and his Grandmother's Death Chapter 2: The World's Balance is Collapsing/Sora's Quest Begins Chapter 3: Eraqus' Group's Quest Begins/Eraqus' Group and Sora Meet Chapter 4: Arrival in Hort Town/Sora Explores the Town Alone Chapter 5: Sora Rescues Kairi and her Mobian Clan from Slave Traders/Sora's Daydream and Imprisonment Chapter 6: Eraqus' Group Rescue Sora and Some New Friends and Capture Lea's Group/Staying at Erika and Diana's and Myotismon's Group's Orders Chapter 7: Farm Work/Sora Rescues Kairi From Myotismon's Group and their Army's Ambush Chapter 8: Healing and Recuperating Sora/More Farm Work Chapter 9: Soon You'll Come Home/Sora's Nightmare Chapter 10: Eraqus' Group Search for Clues in Hort Town/Sora's Fear Confession Chapter 11: Myotismon's Group's New Plot/Sora's Walk and Chased by the Mysterious Shadow Chapter 12: Erika and Diana Captured/Sora Brainwashed by Screweyes Chapter 13: Eraqus' Group Confronts Myotismon's Group/Trading the Dinosaurs’ Freedom for Sora's Chapter 14: Kairi's Group Meet Sora's Shadow/Awakening by the True Names Chapter 15: Meeting Leatherhead/Joining Screweyes' Sunrise Doom Show for the Rescue Chapter 16: The Sunrise Doom Show/Sora and Kairi's Groups Restore the Dinosaurs and Rescue Eraqus, Neweyes, Leomon, Erika, and Diana Chapter 17: The Truth of the Mysterious Monster and Villains/Final Battle Chapter 18: The World's Balance Restored/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Parodies